


Always My Father

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might happen during Broken Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always My Father

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: What might happen during Broken Arrow.

Always My Father

Tony DiNozzo sat on one of the hospital chairs wondering how the surgery was going. It was supposed to be an undercover operation that had his father meet with some important people. I wasn't supposed to be like this. He had heard through his earpiece that his father was in trouble and he had thrown it on the table and ran out. He opened the door and stood in shock as his father's fallen body was on the floor with a gunshot wound. He tried to stop the bleeding and had called an ambulance. They had put him into the ambulance and he had gone with them. They had taken him into surgery and he had sat there wondering what had happened. Gibbs had come in a minute later and sat beside him.

The doctor came out a couple of minutes later and told them the news. Tony stood up and faced the Doctor that came out.

"I'm so sorry. His heart stopped and we couldn't get him back."

"No."

"I'm sorry." The man said as he laid his hand on arm and squeezed it. Then he turned and walked away.

"I can't believe he's gone."

Gibbs hugged the younger man and let him cry.

"I can't believe I'm crying."

"Your father just died Tony."

"I know, but he's never been a father to me. There have been times that I thought he hated me. Sometimes he would hit me and then he sent me away, so he wouldn't have to deal with me. He's never been there for me. He never went to my games and he wasn't there when I graduated from high school, or college. He never knew me because if he did then he would give me presents that I have no use for. I wish that he were a better father than what he was. Did you know that he told me that I was going to end up in the gutter? What kind of father would say that to his son? A father that doesn't care about him. He used to say that I was worthless too. Did you know that when he loved me? Why would he say that? Did he mean it, or was it some kind of mind game? Has he ever loved me? Or was I just an inconvenience to him?

"I'm so sorry for what he put you through, Tony."

"No matter what he did to me I still loved him. Can you believe that? No matter what he was always my father."

"I know Tony, I know." He was silent for a minute. "Do you have a bag in your car?"

"Yes, I never leave without it. Never know when I'll need it. Why?"

"Because you don't need to be alone tonight."

"Thank you Gibbs. I can always count on you."

Gibbs smiled and led Tony to the car and drove back to headquarters where Tony gathered his things and left to Gibbs house.

The End


End file.
